DutchVic
by Katt9966
Summary: A response to the challenge to write a story beginning "Death would be a mercy..." Slash.


Title: - Dutch/Vic

Author: -Katt.

E-mail: - kattanonhotmail.com

Rating: - NC-17.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Author's Notes: - This is PWP in response to the challenge to write a fic beginning with the words " Death would be a mercy…" Many thanks to Whipper for nudging me in the right direction J .

Death would be a mercy right now, because Dutch didn't think he could survive this much longer. Vic had told him that he wanted to take it slowly, make sure he was really ready, and God it was great, but Jesus Christ this was like torture, exquisite and exciting, but torture nonetheless.

He moaned and thrust his hips up off the bed, wanting to shove his cock as deeply down Vic's throat as he could. Vic's hands slid down his chest from his nipples, skimming lightly over his stomach, making his stomach muscles flutter under his touch. Then he felt them grasp his hips firmly, and hold him down on the bed. At the same time Vic chuckled at his eagerness, and the vibration this produced passed through his cock, and heightened his pleasure,

"Oh God." He moaned, his hands reaching back behind him, and grasping the metal bars of the bedstead.

Vic's tongue rubbed against the underside of his penis as he moved his mouth slowly up and down its length. One well-lubed finger teased the entrance to Dutch's body. Alternatively rubbing lightly over it, and then moving in circular motions, gently pressing, but never quite entering him.

Because Vic now had his hips pinned down to the bed Dutch couldn't thrust up into his mouth, but he decided he could press down onto that teasing finger. Pulling his knees up, and pressing his feet flat on the bed on either side of Vic's stretched out body, Dutch gained enough purchase to push himself down, wanting more, and wanting it now. However, Vic anticipated him, and withdrew his finger, and pulled his mouth from Dutch's erection. Dutch gasped as the cool air caressed his wet flesh, and looked down only to see Vic grinning wickedly up at him as he said,

"Impatient aren't we?"

Dutch didn't mean to sound so needy, but he couldn't help himself,

"God, Vic please…I can't…I can't stand it just…God just do it."

Vic leaned down, his mouth closing on the soft skin of Dutch's inner thigh. Dutch felt the kiss, the swish of Vic's tongue, and the sharp bite of his teeth as Vic marked him as his, and he gasped and squirmed. Looking back up at him, still grinning, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on Dutch, the way he was making him lose control, Vic said,

"I don't want to rush you…I want you to be ready."

Eagerly Dutch told him,

"I'm ready…I'm really ready."

"Ok, if you're sure." Vic smiled at him.

Then Dutch gasped again as Vic's mouth suddenly engulfed him to the hilt, and he sucked and rubbed his tongue against him. Dutch thought he'd pass out from pleasure when Vic every so gently scraped his teeth up over his length.

Then he felt the finger once more teasing him, and he moaned out,

"Oh yes."

As he felt it finally press slowly into him. As Vic slowly sucked his way down Dutch's cock so his finger sank itself deeper and deeper inside him. The double stimulation was amazing, and it took everything in Dutch not to cum there and then. However, he controlled himself, he didn't want to cum until Vic was buried deep inside him.

His breathing was soon coming in pants as Vic slowly, and leisurely, finger fucked him. The movement of his mouth over his erection matching the movement of the finger in his ass.

Vic almost pulled his finger out, and his mouth just held the tip of Dutch's cock inside, his tongue swirling around the head, dipping into the slit there tasting Dutch's pre-cum, driving Dutch wild. Dutch held his breath waiting, and groaned as Vic added a second finger to the first, and pushed them both inside. Vic pulled his head back and looked up at Dutch's face as he did so. Dutch looked down at him, and their eyes locked with each other. Dutch felt a slight burn as his muscles stretched. He couldn't stop himself from wincing, and Vic immediately saw it and stopped. Concern colouring his voice he asked,

"Is it too much?"

Dutch swallowed and babbled,

"Yes…no…God I don't know."

Neither of them moved, and the burning pain eased, and he began to relax again. The feeling of fullness at once strange and unsettling, while also thrilling and erotic. Looking back at Vic he breathed,

"It's alright now. Please don't stop...I want this…I want you inside me."

Vic nodded and lowered his head between Dutch's legs again. However, he didn't take Dutch's cock into his mouth again, this time he nuzzled his balls. His tongue flicking out to lick them, and he gently took first one and then the other into his mouth, sucking them, making Dutch forget everything except for the intense pleasure he was gifting him with.

Soon Vic's two fingers were completely inside him, stretching him, making him ready for what he really wanted. Then Vic stroked his fingers against something deep inside him, and Dutch cried out as a burst of intense pleasure enveloped his groin spreading out to the whole of his body.

"Oh my God." He moaned. "Again…again…. Do that again."

Vic seemed only too happy to oblige him, and in no time Dutch was a writhing mass of ecstasy, unable to form a coherent thought, all feeling and emotion, all want and need.

Vic slowly withdrew his fingers, and Dutch groaned in disappointment at the loss of such intimate contact. Then Vic pulled himself up over Dutch's body, lying on top of him, covering him. His flesh pressing against every inch of Dutch's, his sweat mingling with Dutch's, blending, merging, moving, rubbing against each other. Dutch could feel Vic's breath panting, hot against his neck. Vic's tongue tasting him, licking him. His lips nuzzling him. Warm, wet breath in his ear, lips moving against his skin sending shivers throughout Dutch's body, as he whispered,

"I need you Dutch…I need to be inside you…to take you…make you mine."

Excitement coursed through Dutch as he answered,

"Oh yes…please Vic…now, I need you now."

Vic's mouth on his, his tongue demanding entrance. Dutch opened up and let him in with no hesitation. The kiss deepening as Dutch could feel Vic reaching down to lubricate himself before he took him.

Then the moment was here, the moment they'd both wanted, needed for so long. Vic groaned into his mouth as he slowly entered him. Dutch swallowed Vic's moan, taking it inside himself as Vic slid into him. Inch by inexorable inch Vic possessed him, and nothing had ever felt so right.

Once he was buried in him as deeply as he could be Vic paused. Dutch had never felt so full, so complete, so connected with another human being as he did at that moment.

Vic's mouth moved down to nuzzle and suck on Dutch's neck as he gently began to move inside him. The movements slow and slight as first, gradually getting faster and longer. Dutch pulled his legs up, wrapping his thighs around Vic's waist, changing the angle of Vic's thrusts making them deeper.

"Oh yes Dutch…this is so good…you're so good…so hot." Vic murmured against his skin, making it tingle.

Dutch began to move, thrusting up to meet Vic. The sound of naked flesh hitting naked flesh filling the room, along with Vic's words and his moans. Then Vic's penis found that sweet spot inside him and white-hot pleasure shot up his spine over and over again. Dutch could hear his own voice shouting Vic's name, urging him on, wanting it to be "faster", "harder", "more".

He reached down between their joined bodies, and wrapped his hand around his hard, sensitive cock, and began to stroke it in time to Vic's thrusts. He knew he couldn't last much longer, he could feel his release building. One more stroke, two more, Vic's cock brushing against his prostate again, and again, and again, and then he was flying. Eyes squeezed shut, pleasure like liquid fire coursing through him. He felt Vic's hands gripping him bruisingly hard as he cried out Dutch's name, and spilled himself deep inside him. The moment seemed to stretch into eternity, and yet was over too quickly. Vic shuddered, his frantic thrusts stilling as he collapsed down on top of Dutch. Dutch reached up, wrapping his arms around him, welcoming his weight on him, wanting to hold on. This was the best he'd ever had, and he wanted to hold it to himself, and never let go.


End file.
